


Konoha's Secret

by Darkangel19881



Category: Naruto
Genre: Eating Disorder, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel19881/pseuds/Darkangel19881
Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha, intent on destroying it from the inside out. This time a certain blonde boy won't be able to stop him. Can Konoha be saved? NONYAOI





	Konoha's Secret

Chapter one 

 

Sasuke stared up at the sky, his mind wondering over what he had discovered about his brother and why their clan had been killed. It angered him that the village that he had called home for so long could force Itachi to do such a thing. It had been beyond cruel to even ask Itachi to kill his own family, and the more that Sasuke thought about the hotter the flames of hatred burned in his veins. No matter how long it took he was going to destroy Konoha and all that lived within. That included Naruto the boy had tried so hard to keep bringing Sasuke back. Sasuke frowned wondering if his former friend had finally given up on him by now. Surely, three years later Naruto would finally believe that Sasuke wasn’t going to go back willingly. They would have to kill him first. Although going back to burn the village down from the inside out wasn’t such a bad plan. Maybe by going back he could get the village to trust him again and as soon as they did, he would attack and leave the village burning. Naruto would be the key to getting him back in, so Sasuke would have to allow the blonde haired Nin to capture him. Sasuke smirked while no one would expect him to go back to Konoha willingly, they wouldn’t see his attack coming if he was with Naruto. Everyone knew that Naruto wanted him to return. Of course, Naruto would likely have to be the first to die, but Sasuke was willing to allow that to happen if it meant getting even with the village for Itachi’s suffering.  
“I don’t like that look on your face.” Suigetsu spoke up. “Something tells me you’ve came up with another plan.”  
“I have.” Sasuke replied “and for now it only involves me getting captured by my former teammate.”  
“What if he doesn’t take the bait?” Suigetsu asked. “I know you say that he is an idiot and all but what if for once he doesn’t respond?”  
“There’s no way that he won’t.” Sasuke replied, knowing full well that Naruto wouldn’t refuse a chance to bring Sasuke home. “He’s been trying to bring me home for years, there is no way that he will ignore this opportunity.”  
“And say he does accept the challenge. What’s your plan?” Suigetsu asked and Sasuke frowned.  
“I plan on getting the village to trust me and then when they least expect it, I will burn it to the ground. Which is where you guys come in.” Sasuke said feeling confident that his plan would work. Naruto could probably be seen as an accomplice since he would be the one bringing Sasuke back, though Sasuke didn’t care for that idea too much. He wanted to be the one to deal the death blow to Naruto. He would teach Naruto that his trust was misplaced and that hatred could only make a person stronger. He would break that bond with Naruto once and for all. Sasuke could practically see the expression on Naruto’s face now, one of shocked betrayal. Naruto would know how Sasuke felt all those years believing that his brother had been the one to come up with the plan to kill their clan. Sasuke was going to finish what Itachi refused to, he was going to destroy Konoha and everyone in it. How Itachi could still love a village that had been so willing to destroy one clan just to protect those within Sasuke didn’t understand. He didn’t think that he would ever understand it.  
“How do you propose getting the blonde’s attention?” Suigetsu asked interrupting Sasuke’s bitter thoughts. “You can’t get too close to the village or someone you don’t want taking you in will capture you.”  
“By letting the idiot know where I am.” Sasuke said sneering at how easy it would be to get the blonde to come to him. “If he thinks I’m hurt or something, he’ll come running. He has too big of a heart to allow even a former friend to die.”  
“You make it sound easy.” Karin said “but I don’t think it’s going to be as easy as you think it is. Getting captured by Konoha could have several different complications. Like sentencing you to death for one.”  
“Naruto won’t allow that to happen.” Sasuke said confident that Naruto could talk the current Hokage out of any kind of serious action.  
“I think you trust him a little too much for someone that wants him to die.” Karin replied. “I don’t think you should be trusting anyone when you go back.” Sasuke’s eyes narrowed on the red headed woman. She had a point anything could go wrong like Naruto not being able to talk the Hokage out of a death sentence. That would only make Sasuke stride to achieve his goals that much quicker. He didn’t care if he died as long as the Hidden Leaf Village died right alongside him.  
“Some things are worth the price that is to be paid.” Sasuke replied. “Itachi didn’t deserve to be manipulated into killing our clan the way he was. The village will pay for it.”  
“Even if that particular Hokage is already dead?” Karin asked. “seems kind of pointless in attacking, since he’s dead.”  
“There is no limits on revenge” Sasuke replied. “Everyone in that village is pure evil. They will pay and pay dearly as I have for all these years.” Sasuke hated thinking of his past, hated that he had grow up without his parents seeing the things that he had accomplished, of course, he was certain that they wouldn’t care for the road that he was now on. But he was determined that their deaths wouldn’t be in vain. If they had wanted to attack the village, they must have had their reasons. Obviously they had been considered a real threat since they had been wiped out but now Sasuke would show Konoha just how real of a threat he was. He was stronger than ever, Orochimaru had taught him a lot in the years that Sasuke had spent with him. It was now time to turn that power against Konoha. Just thinking about it sent shivers of excitement down his spine. He couldn’t wait to put his plan into action. His first step would be getting Naruto to come after him, that wouldn’t be too hard. All he had to do was his send his hawk to Naruto telling the blonde boy his location. Naruto would no doubt be eager to come after him. However if that didn’t work he had another idea to get him into Konoha. Although it wasn’t likely that Naruto would ignore a direct invitation from Sasuke himself.  
“What are we going to do until we are needed?” Suigetsu asked.  
“You will stay here until I send my hawk for you, be prepared to wait for a while though.” Sasuke said. “It’s going to take some time to gain their trust.”  
“I don’t think I would ever trust you.” Suigetsu stated. “I guess we will have to wait for the next hundred years.”  
“It won’t take that long.” Sasuke replied. “They want to be able to control the last Uchiha.”  
“That won’t ever happen.” Suigetsu said. “you are uncontrollable.”  
“You got that right.” Sasuke said. “They are going to be sorry they allowed the death of my clan.” Sasuke disappeared into the cave, they had been living in for the last few days. He had a message to write and send. Sasuke had no doubt that Naruto would set out immediately to come after him. Sitting down, Sasuke quickly composed a note giving Sasuke’s location away. When he was finished, he wrapped it around his hawks leg.  
“Take it to Naruto.” Sasuke told the creature, watching as the hawk took off, quickly disappearing into the sky. Sasuke figured it would take a few hours to reach Naruto since Sasuke had found a spot that wasn’t too close and wasn’t too far away from Konoha. All he had to do was sit back and wait, his teammate would be there soon. Sighing, Sasuke closed his eyes as he remembered his fight with Itachi. He wondered how he could have been so clueless about his own brother’s intentions. Sasuke’s chest ached as he remembered Itachi saying that he loved Sasuke and always would. How could the village have done that to them? They had only make Sasuke hate his brother, when in reality he have grown up adoring his older brother. It wasn’t fair to have asked Itachi to carry such a burden as they had. If they had wanted the Uchiha clan taken out so bad the Hokage should have sent someone else to take everyone out, not just make Itachi do it.  
“I promise Itachi, I promise I am going to make the village pay.” even if I have to start with my own best friend. Sasuke closed his eyes and allowed the tears to fall. He didn’t care if his teammates saw this a weakness, whenever it passed Sasuke would be stronger. He would become stronger for taking out Itachi’s strongest weakness.  
“Sasuke,” Suigetsu, the fish like man said, interrupting Sasuke’s thoughts once more.  
“What?” Sasuke asked irritably, it had been a few hours since Sasuke had sent his hawk, so far there had been no response from his former teammate. The thought that Naruto had finally gave up on Sasuke crossed his mind, but Sasuke quickly dismissed it. Naruto didn’t give up on anything or anyone. Sasuke supposed that Naruto could be on a mission, but even if that was the case his hawk would have found him.  
“If Naruto never comes how do you plan on getting into Konoha?” Suigetsu asked.  
“I have a plan, until then don’t worry about it.” Sasuke replied. His other plan involved actually stabbing himself and hoping that he could get to Konoha’s gates without bleeding to death first. Sasuke didn’t think Suigetsu needed to know that. He didn’t want to involve his teammates until the actual destruction began.  
By nightfall when Naruto still hadn’t responded Sasuke knew that it was time to put his other plan into action. He hadn’t wanted to do this, but he couldn’t see any other way of getting into Konoha. Grabbing his sword, Sasuke left the hideout, instructing no one to leave until Sasuke sent his hawk after them. Sasuke didn’t bother looking behind him as he took off towards what he considered the gates of hell. He figured he would wait until he was at least 10 minutes away from the gate before using his sword on himself, he wouldn’t bleed to death before getting there.  
Finally when Sasuke reached a certain point he stopped, his hand on his sword he pulled it out of it’s sheath. As he placed the sword on his stomach, Sasuke aimed for what he hoped was a nonlethal area. He knew that the Hokage Tsunade was an excellent medic and would be able to heal him. He just didn’t want to die before he got there. When he felt the positioning was right, Sasuke took a deep breath and closed his eyes and pressed down hard on the knife handle. He winced as he felt the blade cut into his flesh and easily enter into him. Once he felt the knife blade exit his back, Sasuke pulled it out and dropped it, digging a small hole and dropping the blood covered blade into it. Kicking, the dirt over the hole, Sasuke started towards Konoha’s gates again. He pressed his hand over the self made knife wound, feeling the blood running over his hands.  
As he approached the village gates, Sasuke’s vision began to blur and he could barely see where he was going. Reaching the area where every visitor was supposed to check in with the guards Sasuke collapsed, unknowing of the panic that just his presence incited.  
When he opened his eyes, he found himself lying on a hospital bed, with a pink haired woman checking over his injury.  
“Sakura?” Sasuke asked groggily, confused as to why she was looking at his injuries. The absence of his blonde teammate was noticeable and that confused him even further.  
“Where’s Naruto?” Sasuke asked weakly.  
“Naruto’s been missing for a year.” Sakura answered quietly, stunning Sasuke with the answer.


End file.
